Princess Mononoke- Good Friends, Better Enemies
by BlackSabbath4Ever
Summary: Following a tense twenty weeks, Ashitaka and San now live together in the forest with her brothers. Only a few months into Ashitaka's stay, her brothers become weak to the point where they can barely stand. Lady Eboshi informs them that San's brothers are dying, but there's one thing that can save them. But there's a catch: Lady Eboshi will have to bring them to that one thing.
1. Prologue

** This is a sequel to my previous story, **_**Catch the Rainbow**_**. If you haven't read it yet, this is going to be a very confusing first chapter. Anyway, to those who did read the last one and read that I would be taking a break for a couple months... well, I came back early. As usual, I do not own Princess Mononoke, its characters, plot, etc. Please review this story; the feedback helps and means quite a bit.**

Ashitaka sat alone in his house, half-awake as the sun set. His eyelids felt as though they had been lined with lead, constantly wavering as he tried to keep them open. He gave up after he decided to rest them for what he intended to be a few minutes. The sky had been painted pink-orange by the setting sun dipping behind the mountains. When Ashitaka opened his eyes, he could see thousands of stars dotting the heavens outside his window. He sighed heavily and retired to his bedroom to change his clothes and go to sleep.

For the past several weeks, Ashitaka hadn't been sleeping as often as he was used to. The day after San left, he was making his way to her home in the forest only to be met by her first. She explained that she hadn't yet asked her brothers if he could live with them. They were still irate because of what they had gone through over the past several months. Ashitaka understood, finding it wiser that they be spoken with while in a more pleasant mood. She recommended that he stay out of the forest until her brothers were ready to talk. Before he returned home, she informed him that she would come to his house when she finally had an answer.

Ashitaka had been waiting for San's answer, staying up into the late hours of the night to see if she would arrive. He didn't leave his house often, as he was unsure of his current reputation with the townspeople. The only times he did leave was to let Yakul outside of the stable and to bring him back in at night. Whenever he was in Irontown, he felt as though he was unwelcome, with some people glaring at him and others spitting as he passed. An outsider would find it hard to believe that Ashitaka was once considered a hero only a year ago. Ashitaka knew that there were those who wouldn't forgive him for helping San, especially those who had lost someone while fighting the Forest Gods. It was those sorts of people who made him hope San's brothers would allow him to live with them. He could see why they would harbor a grudge against San, but it was a reaction caused by the destruction they brought upon the forest. The fighting was over, the war against the forest having ended and a time of peace potentially beginning. However, they were still in the awkward transitional period of limbo, where neither side trusted the other and old wounds still stung. If salt were to be poured upon those wounds, the pain would relight and further grief would arise. What Ashitaka wanted to do was keep that from happening. It wouldn't be an easy path. Obstacles of all sorts would block his way, and the ever present threat of war in the land didn't make it any easier.

In the few hours Ashitaka had spent outside his house since San returned home, he had heard of wars and rumors of wars erupting around Japan. Amidst the small skirmishes over lands being fought over by the daimyo, was a much larger war, one which, depending on who was talking, threatened to plunge Japan into an age of tyranny or unify the nation under a single, strong ruler. It was all very foreign to Ashitaka. He had almost no knowledge concerning the politics in Japan, and what little he did know made it sound cutthroat. He hoped that he and the rest of the people in Irontown wouldn't get caught up in it. He very much doubted that San or any other creatures dwelling in the forest would care. The only reason they would take an interest in the people leading Japan was if they were somehow threatened.

Outside of Ashitaka's house, Irontown was almost completely silent. He wondered if he had fallen asleep for much longer than he guessed or if the town was just very quiet for some other reason. It was likely the latter; the men had left Irontown with most of the oxen. They were going to collect rice that had been traded for fish brought from the lake surrounding the town. Kohroku had gone with them, as did a few individuals who didn't care so much for Ashitaka anymore. Without the noise the men made nightly, the crickets chirping outside could be heard as if the walls around Ashitaka's house had vanished. Because he lived so close to the outer wall, he could hear the footsteps of the guards walking on the ramparts. It was a steady pace that never seemed to change tempo or change in rhythm, though at one point it sounded like a man dropped the butt of his spear on the wood. Ashitaka was relieved that he was never assigned to such a tedious, boring task. Ever since he told Lady Eboshi that he may be leaving Irontown, she told him that he wouldn't need to continue patrolling the forest unless he would indeed be staying.

Ashitaka's last sight before falling asleep was the light of the full moon bathing the wall opposite to him as it flowed through his shutters. The silver edge of the mirror on his wall was graced by a sliver of pale moonlight. The mirror had been a personal gift of thanks from Lady Eboshi. Ashitaka hadn't much use for it, but it made a good decorative piece. It glimmered as he closed his eyes to rest, creating tiny specks of light that danced around the reflective glass.

A sudden bump from somewhere in Ashitaka's house startled him awake. He got up from his futon and found that a window in his main room had been opened. It was likely one that he hadn't closed, though he didn't recall ever opening one earlier in the day since it was cold. He dismissed it as him being forgetful, closed the window, and returned to sleep. Only moments after he lay down and closed his eyes, he reopened them when he heard a light thump. A red face with black hollow eyes staring down at him greeted his sight. Ashitaka shouted several cursed words which mixed into one loud grunt as he scrambled away from the demonic-looking visage. However, once the figure stood in the moonlight, Ashitaka saw that the red face was on a background of white. The figure was slender with strong arms and legs. A cape-like headdress of white wolf's fur was hung past her shoulders.

"San? Is that you?" Ashitaka asked as his rapidly beating heart began to calm.

"Hello, Ashitaka," San greeted as she pulled over her mask, revealing a wide grin, "Did I scare you?"

Ashitaka's heart was still slowing its beat when he replied, "Yes! You do know I have a front door, right?"

San giggled and responded, "Yes, but it was locked."

"You could have knocked," Ashitaka said as he stood to meet her.

"Ashitaka, I didn't come here to discuss how I entered your home, I came to tell you that my brothers have allowed you to stay with us."

Ashitaka's eyes went wide and a smile spread across his face. "Really?"

San nodded her head in response. "I asked them only a few hours ago. I wanted to wait until they were in a good mood and we had just gone out hunting, so it seemed like the best time to ask. Even then, it still took me a while to convince them."

Ashitaka wrapped his arms around San and embraced her tightly. San returned his hug with one of her own. When the two released each other, they sat down on Ashitaka's futon to talk about the past few weeks.

"How's your leg been feeling?" Ashitaka asked, "I hope it hasn't been bothering you."

"It took me a few days to get used to walking on it again," San replied, "After that, it hasn't pained me in any way, so I suppose that means it's been healed." Ashitaka was relieved to hear that San's leg was fine. The last time he saw her, she was still limping and couldn't put much weight on it. "How have you been?"

"I've been well, but I haven't been outside much. Some of the townspeople have been more than happy to say what they thought of me and how I helped you. Fortunately, most of those people have gone away for a few weeks." Ashitaka knew that deep down inside, those townsfolk were good people. They simply couldn't let go of the past and couldn't forgive San, her brothers, or the other inhabitants of the forest for the suffering they endured. Ashitaka knew that it was extremely hard for them to forgive the ones who killed their friends and family, but they had done the same to their enemies. Ashitaka knew it wasn't black and white when it came to situations such as this. Each side had a valid reason for their enmity towards the other, and each side was firm in their beliefs and why they thought they were right. He was sure that both sides would forgive the other one day, but not anytime soon. He knew it could take years before such an event occurred.

"Do you think I should go now or in the morning?" Ashitaka asked.

"I told my brothers where I was going and that I'd likely be back in the morning, so I can stay here for the night."

Ashitaka smiled and helped San put away her weapons, cloak, and her two necklaces: the red-roped crystal necklace and her stringed-together wolf's teeth. She slipped off her cloth shoes and set them at the foot of the futon. Ashitaka kissed the top of her head as the two lay down next to each other. San asked Ashitaka what the gesture meant, as he had done it before but never explained what it was. Ashitaka's explanation was that it was similar to how wolves show affection.

The scent of the forest was captured by San's hair and clothes. Her hair smelled of the leaves of a tree that had fallen into a calmly flowing stream. Her clothes smelled of freshly crushed grass, possibly from rolling down hills and laying down on the ground so often. With how ragged her clothes were and how roughly her hair was cut, San's skin was surprisingly smooth to the touch like silk. The warmth of her body helped to combat the frigid early-winter air. San knew that snow would soon fall again, possibly arriving tomorrow. She had endured nineteen previous winters; a twentieth wouldn't be so bad. For now, she kept the impending arrival of the winter season in the back of her mind as she drifted away to sleep in Ashitaka's arms. He had fallen asleep soon after the two had laid down. She guessed that he wasn't used to staying up for so long. However, his soft, quiet, soothing breathing as he slept began to make her tired as well. He appeared so relaxed and at peace that San couldn't help but slip into slumber.

Upon the arrival of morning and the advent of the rising sun, the two woke up almost simultaneously. Ashitaka ran a hand through San's hair, as if to ensure that he wasn't dreaming. San, in response, licked Ashitaka's cheek, ridding him of any delusions that this was a dream.

"Good morning," Ashitaka whispered as he shifted on to his side, "How was your sleep?"

"Wonderful," San replied in a half-yawn, half-groan, "I will admit that one thing you humans get right is comfort." San rolled out from under the covers and hopped to her feet. "Still, I would much rather live in my den then in such a small space."

"Then it's a good thing we're headed there, isn't it?" As Ashitaka was getting out of bed, he wondered if he would really need anything besides his weapons and clothes. He wouldn't need food, as it would be bountiful in the forest, and there was no need or space for furniture. "It shouldn't take me too long to gather my things."

Ashitaka slung his bow over one shoulder and his quiver over the other. He sheathed his sword in its leather scabbard. He put on his hood and cloak, deciding it would be easier to wear them than carry them all the way to the cave. He looked around briefly to see if he would need anything else. There were some things he could use whenever he was in Irontown, but nothing that would be of great importance while in the forest.

Before he and San departed, Ashitaka took the time to write a note explaining where he had gone, why he had left, and to inform Lady Eboshi of his departure. He nailed the message to his front door, the words facing outwards for all to see.

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" San asked.

"Yes," Ashitaka replied, "Let's go get Yakul."

* * *

Okami and Urufu were both still asleep when Ashitaka and San arrived at the den. They were awakened by the sound of their sister calling their names. They looked down from their perch above the forest to see that she was with the human, Ashitaka, and his elk-friend. The elder of the two looked towards the sky and was surprised at how long they had slept. Normally, they were up long before the sun even rose in the east.

The two wolves hopped down to meet their sister and her guests. Their fierce red eyes were watching Ashitaka's every movement as they studied everything about the human, from how he walked to the way he looked at them. They knew very well that San trusted him, though they had not interacted with him much after the Forest Spirit's death. From what they were able to gather, he was a strong yet wise warrior. Even then, he was human and allowed one of their most hated enemies to live. The two had been unsure of this peace. The human leader had been their enemy for years; they doubted she would change in just one day. Fortunately for Ashitaka, that woman had yet to go back on her word, so perhaps there was a chance this human hadn't made the mistake of letting her live.

"Greetings to you both," Ashitaka said with a bow, "I thank you for allowing me to come here today."

Okami and Urufu continued to silently observe Ashitaka. The boy was standing up straight and held his head high, but they could sense a mix of fear and respect within him.

"Hello, Ashitaka," Okami greeted, "I am Okami. This is my younger brother, Urufu." He gestured his head towards Urufu, who began to speak afterward.

"San has told us that you wish to live within our forest, and more specifically, within our den," The younger wolf said, "For what reason would you leave your kind and dwell amongst the primordial spirits of this forest?"

"I have made my choice for three reasons," Ashitaka answered, "The first and main reason is that I wish to spend the rest of my life with San. Amongst my kind, it is similar to how a wolf chooses a mate."

The two brothers recalled San's stories of how Ashitaka helped her recover from her injuries and keep her safe and away from other humans. When they thought back to the night they invaded Irontown to find their sister, it was clear that Ashitaka's affection for San was genuine.

"We have witnessed and have heard about the respect and adoration you hold for San. If she believes that you are a fitting mate, then we will trust her judgment." Ashitaka smiled and bowed, thanking the wolves for their faith and support. "What are your other two reasons?"

"The residents of Irontown no longer need my help in rebuilding. The town has been in excellent condition for several months now, and the building and repairs which were once crucial have ceased. I helped them to the best of my abilities. Now that everything has been restored, I have served my purpose and have little incentive to remain."

"You say you have little incentive, but I was under the impression that those humans held you in high regard," Okami pointed out, "Would you not wish to remain with the ones who revere you most?"

"That brings me to my third reason: I have few friends left in Irontown. After the Forest Spirit's death, one half of the town believed that we should leave the forest be and allow it to recover. The other half believed that Irontown's destruction and the war leading up to it was the fault of the spirits and Gods within the forest. Everybody knew that I was within the former group, though I don't know how many of them knew how much I cared for San. When it was revealed that I had been helping her recover in secret, more turned against me."

While Ashitaka, Okami, and Urufu were conversing, San was listening as she sat on a nearby log. She preferred to remain quiet unless they needed her to clarify something. Ashitaka answered each one of her brothers' questions with respect and ease, almost as if he had been practicing what he was going to say. He spoke with confidence but wasn't cocky. Her brothers asked only a few more questions before turning their heads towards each other and nodding.

"We have no qualms with you living with us," Okami said, "And we have no protests in you being our sister's mate."

Ashitaka's face grew bright as his smile grew and his eyes widened with joy. He quickly regained his composure and thanked the wolves, bowing before them a third time. San thanked her brothers for allowing Ashitaka to live with them; she wasn't sure if they were going to change their minds when she came back.

"Just one thing," Okami added, "You two sleep in the back of the cave so Urufu and I don't have to step over you to go inside while you sleep."

San and Ashitaka both chuckled. "That shouldn't be a problem," Ashitaka said.

Okami nodded his head as Urufu looked up towards the sky. The younger wolf couldn't believe how long he and his brother had slept. They would have gone hunting hours ago when most of their prey was awake and active, but now they would have to settle for the few which remained awake. "Okami and I are going to go hunting," Urufu said, "We slept past the hour of twilight and much of our prey have returned to their burrows and dens."

"Alright; we'll see you two soon," San said as her brothers headed into the trees. Ashitaka removed Yakul's saddle and held it under his arm. "Let's go up to the cave so you can drop off your belongings."

Ashitaka followed San up the path leading to the mouth of the cave. Before he went up to the den, Ashitaka told Yakul that he was free to roam as long as he was back by nightfall. He then turned back to the path, which was steep and narrow. He was able to keep his balance despite the uneven distribution of weight brought on by the saddle. Once they were inside, Ashitaka set his weapons down along with the saddle. He removed his hood and cloak and set them next to San's mask and headdress of wolf's fur.

The two lay down on a fur blanket which covered the straw bed below. Ashitaka had one arm wrapped around San's shoulders while she rested her head on his chest, listening to the slow beating of his heart.

"What do you think we should do later?" Ashitaka asked after a few moments of silence, "We have all the time in the world."

"We should go hunting for food," San replied, "Winter will be settling in, and most of the animals in the forest spend the season asleep."

Ashitaka nodded and nuzzled his chin against San's head. For now, he wanted to enjoy this peaceful moment with her. The light smile on his face reflected only a sliver of the joy in his heart. He knew that their lives would still be plagued by troubles and hardships, but he felt that the two could take on any challenge together.

"I love you," He whispered to her softly.

"I love you, too," She whispered back as she shifted her head slightly up his chest. Her words were genuine, not empty or filled with deception. The hand wrapped around her shoulders lay on her hair, gently stroking her uneven brown strands. The tranquility was something she couldn't remember feeling, even when she was with Ashitaka in Irontown. She knew that they would have to get up soon to go hunt, but she wanted to continue this moment for a while longer. For now, the prey could wait as the hunters relaxed.


	2. Welcome To The Jungle

**I may change the title sometime later if I can think of something that's better. The current one was pretty much a "in-the-works" title that I never really intended on using.**

Hidden by the shadows of hundreds of trees, Ashitaka crept through the forest as he scanned the area for any signs of game: tracks, broken twigs, patches of fur, and anything else that would point him to an animal. His bow had been restrung just before he and San left to go hunting. She was above, maneuvering through the trees branch by branch. Like an acrobat, she leapt, spun, and twirled past the sticks and twigs that scratched her skin. Ashitaka was carrying her spear below, as she needed both of her hands to be free to jump through the trees. If she needed it, she would signal for him to toss it up to her.

This was the first time San had gone hunting without her brothers. Because of their supernatural senses, they were often able to smell their prey several miles ahead, easily spot small animals which were hiding, and hear the most bare hint of movement on the forest floor. San's senses far exceeded those of any human, but they were still nowhere as keen as her brothers'. It made the hunt more difficult, but that did not bother her very much. She was sure that her brothers would be back by the time she and Ashitaka had found a single animal. The two brothers were currently on the other side of the forest. Ashitaka and San were close to a river while her brothers were in a more barren part of the mountain. While there was more wildlife where Ashitaka and San were hunting in, the two brothers were in an area which contained animals that couldn't be found in the forest.

"Can you see anything from up there?" Ashitaka called to San.

"Nothing," San replied, "Perhaps we should move closer to the river."

Ashitaka nodded at the suggestion and headed east. The river was fast moving, only ever ceasing to flow when the winter caused it to freeze. It was teeming with fish that occasionally sprang up from the water. Ashitaka once fired an arrow at one of these fishes while he was patrolling the forest, though he had missed his shot. Tall reeds grew next to dark willow trees, whose roots gathered water from the flowing river. Ashitaka remembered this river particularly because it was the same one where he had first laid his eyes upon San.

"I can't find anything up here," San said as she dropped down to Ashitaka's side, "The animals must still be in hibernation."

"Do they ever awaken during the winter?" Ashitaka asked, "How are they able to sleep for so long?"

"They wake on occasion, but I have no idea how they are able to sleep without food or water. Perhaps they store food in their dens."

A brief rustling across the river silenced both Ashitaka and San. Ashitaka notched an arrow while San lifted her spear to throw it. From behind the trees and bushes, a large deer with bronze colored skin wandered towards the river. Ashitaka was quick to let his arrow fly, striking the beast in the side. San chucked her spear for good measure, hitting it in the neck. The beast collapsed without a single grunt, splashing mud on its coat as it hit the ground.

To cross the torrent of the stream, Ashitaka and San jumped from rock to rock, their arms outstretched to the side to maintain balance. When they reached the carcass of the deer, they realized that they had not yet planned out something important: how they were going to get this five hundred pound beast across the river. Dragging it wouldn't work, and they both knew that neither was strong enough to be able to carry it and jump. Simply lifting it off the ground was nearly impossible. San removed her spear from the animal as she and Ashitaka began to think of ideas.

"We can't just let this go to waste," Ashitaka said as he glanced at the river, hopeful for inspiration, "Perhaps there's a way we can get it to float across."

San nodded, recalling when several oxes' corpses floated through the river after her mother assaulted the humans bringing rice to their home. The rocks the two had been hopping on were too far spaced to walk across, but the distance between them was easy to clear with a good jump. Without warning, she jumped onto the closest rock, then the next. The rock was no more than four feet wide, slippery with rough edges and a slightly flat top. "Perhaps if you bring the deer to the rivers edge and pull it into the water, I can use my spear to grab its antlers and pull it here. After that, you can jump to that rock over there-" San pointed at the next rock leading to the other side of the river, "-and I'll push it to you."

"Then you'll jump to the rock past that one and we repeat the process?" Ashitaka asked as he began to catch on to her plan.

"Right!"

Ashitaka nodded and dragged the deer towards the bank of the river. He positioned it so that when he was on top of the rock, the carcass would be behind him and flow towards where he was standing. He slung the body into the water and quickly hopped onto the rock closest to him. The amount of water on the rock made it slippery, making it hard for Ashitaka to keep his balance. Despite this, he managed to remain standing and grabbed the deer's antlers. He guided the body towards San, who used her spear to hook the antlers and pull the carcass closer.

One part of this plan that the two had not developed was how Ashitaka was supposed to get to the rock past San. Ashitaka voiced this concern to her, to which San cursed under her breath. Although there was enough room for Ashitaka to jump on to the rock she was standing on, it would be difficult to maintain his balance and he ran the risk of knocking them both into the river. The current was too strong for him to swim; the snow melting in the lower parts of the mountain had caused this. In the end, Ashitaka took a deep breath and jumped.

As slick as the rock was, it was rough enough for Ashitaka to get a proper grip and keep himself from falling into the water. San moved towards the edge of the rock to give Ashitaka some room to make his jump to the next. He cleared the gap with relative ease. San let out a breath of relief and passed over her spear. Ashitaka grabbed the wooden shaft and pulled it towards him, dragging the deer carcass along.

The two repeated this process until San was on dry land and handed back her spear. Ashitaka joined her side and the two pulled the deer out of the river. Knowing well that they couldn't carry the whole body back to the den, San and Ashitaka used their respective blades to cut the meat, storing it in the saddle bags carried by Yakul. Ashitaka also kept the deer's pelt, intending to fashion a cape or similar article of clothing to help keep warm in the winter. If San's suspicions were to be correct and the snow would return tomorrow, he did not want to be clothed in his normal attire.

"I was beginning to think we wouldn't find anything," Ashitaka said as he tied one of the saddlebags closed, "This was definitely worth our time."

"We probably could have found something more quickly if you would have masked your scent," San scolded, referring to how Ashitaka refused to rub his skin with mud or blood, seeing as to how there were no leaves available, "I know you aren't used to this sort of life, but it is far different from how humans live."

Ashitaka nodded, knowing that San was right. Life in Irontown was not easy, but it was sure to be much harder in the forest. In the forest, there was no house to protect him from the elements; the closest thing would be the den. Food wasn't available in a store five minutes away; he and San would have to hunt and find it on their own. Then there was the possibility of being attacked by a wild animal. San's brothers were the closest thing to a wild predator Ashitaka had encountered in the forest. Still, he had heard of other beasts which roamed in other parts of the nation: tigers, leopards, and bears were only a few. There were also other creatures he had heard of but never believed existed, such as dragons and various sea monsters.

"We should light the fire outside the cave," San suggested as they were walking back to the den, "If we make it inside, we're going to be coughing and shielding our eyes from the smoke."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Ashitaka said.

The two continued on in relative silence. Normally, the forest would be filled with the sounds of birds chirping, animals scampering through bushes, and the occasional rattle of the kodama. All of these sounds vanished in the winter. Ashitaka thought it was strange for the first few days he patrolled the forest in the snow. He had asked San about it one night and she explained why it was so quiet and why there were so few animals.

San had expected her brothers to have returned by the time she and Ashitaka had reached the den. They were always quick to take down their prey. It came as a surprise to her when she and Ashitaka came back to find that the cave was empty and neither of her brothers were around.

"They must not be having much luck," Ashitaka said, "Do the animals living on that side of the mountain sleep for the winter?"

"I think they do, but I'm not entirely sure," San replied, "They'll be back soon."

The two used whatever dry wood they could to make a fire. Surrounded by a ring of stones, the flames grew slowly yet steadily. As the two prepared to cook the venison, Ashitaka asked San what her brothers thought of him.

"They trust you, which is incredible," She replied, "I don't think they've ever trusted another human before."

"What did they say when you asked if I could live with you?" Ashitaka asked, "You said that it took you a while to convince them."

"It wasn't because they were angry at you, but humans in general. They were put on ships and had to suffer to escape the cages which held them. Then they spent several weeks trying to get home, attacked by those who mistook them for wild beasts. During all of this, they were worried that the humans had done something to me."

"Were they angry that I didn't tell them where you were?"

"Oh, when they came back? I think they were until I explained everything that had happened while they were gone. They had as many questions as I did when we finally got home. When they asked why I was in your house with an injured leg, I told them about how you and some of the other humans helped me. On the day that I asked if you could live with us, they were hesitant. They were finally convinced after I told them more about how you helped." After a brief pause, San added, "I can't say if they like you or not. I assume they do, though."

* * *

Okami and Urufu returned to the den with a serow in each of their mouths. The blood of the mountain goats dripped on to the ground as the brothers sat close to the fire that Ashitaka and San had prepared.

"I was wondering when you two would be back," San remarked, "I though you would have been here sooner."

"Yes, well, we had some difficulty finding any prey higher up in the mountain," Okami replied, "Fortunately, these two goats had recently marked their territory."

Urufu dropped the bleeding goat and began to rip its flesh from its bones, swallowing the meat without much chewing. "These two were wandering together when we found them," He said, "It took us no effort to catch them."

The four continued to eat the meat of their respective kills while Yakul lay asleep close by. As they were eating, Ashitaka spotted a lone kodama spying on them from a high branch. Ashitaka smiled up at the spirit, causing it to rattle its head.

"I haven't seen one of those guys in a while," Ashitaka said, "Do they disappear during the winter?"  
"Most of them do," San answered, "Since they're tree spirits, their numbers drop when the trees wither during the winter season. When spring arrives, you'll be seeing hundreds of them."

After the four had finished eating, San asked her brothers if there was anything they would like to do. To her surprise, the two said that they were feeling tired.

"But you two woke up only a few hours ago," San said, "How are you already tired?"

"I guess we're just having an off-day," Urufu replied, "Forgive me, San, but we can play or do something else tomorrow."

"I agree," Okami said, "I can't explain it, but I'm not feeling very lively today."

"That's probably because you tried to headbutt your way out of those cages we were in."

"It worked and you know it."


	3. Sick And Tired

The first day of spring greeted a waking Ashitaka by pouring the sun's light into the wolves' den. He stirred around under the deer skin blanket and opened his eyes. He immediately regretted waking up when the sunlight momentarily blinded him, sending him under the covers with a groan. Last night had been exciting, as it was the first time that San and her brothers had shown Ashitaka how to hunt like a wolf. From what Ashitaka had gathered, wolves stalked their prey and led them to more of their pack before striking. Fortunately for them, many of the forest creatures were coming out of hibernation. It was an excellent time to find prey.

The wolves spent five hours teaching Ashitaka how to hunt like they did. By the time they had returned to the den, they had gathered enough meat to last until early summer. San dried the meat while Ashitaka collapsed onto the cave floor, his legs having lost all feeling from the constant running. San told him that he would get used to it, though he was unsure if that was simply something she said to make him feel better. While she was used to chasing down animals until they were too exhausted to outrun her, he had never done such a thing before. He was used to farms and stores. Even when he did go hunting, it was never as intense or strenuous as what San and her brothers were accustomed to. He remained awake long enough to crawl into bed and roll onto his back. He saw that San had joined him in bed sometime earlier in the night.

Ashitaka got out of bed and felt the cool spring air caress his skin. His eyes scanned the green canopy as the sun rose in the horizon. He could hear San's brothers snoring above, having fallen asleep atop the cave the night before. They were usually awake during the night, roaming around the forests or keeping watch high above the ground.

_I guess even Wolf Gods need to sleep,_ Ashitaka thought to himself as he stretched out his tired arms. He sat down as he continued to watch the sunrise. Down below, Yakul was already awake and eating leaves from low hanging branches. Ashitaka could see how much happier Yakul was in the forest. He was sure that it was much better than being confined to the stables.

In the time that Ashitaka had spent in the forest, he had been back to Irontown only twice. The first time was so that he could purchase some nets for fishing. He had been gone for only a few days, but he was asked dozens of questions as though he had been gone for years. The second time he had returned to Irontown, this time to buy some reins to replace the ones which had broke the day before. Many of the townspeople did a double take when Ashitaka came through the gates. He was dressed only in his sleeves and pants, the latter of which was covered in rips and tears. His arms, legs, and torso were stronger and more toned than before. His hair, which was hanging halfway down his neck the last time they saw him, was now almost shoulder length. One woman jokingly said that she expected him to have the same facial markings which San bore. Despite the physical changes, he was still the same calm, stoic man he always was.

As the sun continued to rise, more light continued to flow into the cave. San's eyes began to flutter as the warmth of the sun washed over her face. Ashitaka looked over to her when he heard her stirring under the covers. Her gray eyes shimmered like the surface of a lake as her body was bathed in golden sunlight. The two greeted each other good morning as San sat down next to him, admiring the rising sun as they were bathed in its warmth.

"How are you feeling?" San asked, "My brothers and I didn't tire you out too badly, did we?"

"I'm a bit sore," Ashitaka replied as he rubbed one of his legs, "But other than that, I feel fine."

"That's good to hear."

Ashitaka and San spent the next few moments in silence as they gazed at the forest below. The wind began to pick up, cooling the air and causing the leaves in the trees to sway. Ashitaka brushed away several strands of hair which got caught in his mouth, causing San to giggle. The sound made Ashitaka smile, as San rarely ever laughed. The two continued to simply watch the forest until Ashitaka broke the silence.

"San, do you think you would be okay if you and I had a wedding?" He asked, "I know they aren't done by wolves, but..." Ashitaka's voice trailed off as he wondered if he should mention that the ceremony was meant for humans. After a brief few seconds of silence, he said, "It's a ceremony which is used to officiate two humans becoming husband and wife– mates, if you will."

San looked over to the forest as she thought of the idea. On one hand, she was not a human. She was a wolf in heart, mind, and spirit, despite her physical human body. Would it be appropriate for her to take part in a ritual that was designed for humans? She knew that a human would never act in the way of a wolf. However, Ashitaka was a human, even if he was very different from the ones that she had encountered. She could understand why he would want a ceremony meant for humans.

San's silence served as a bit of reassurance for Ashitaka. He feared that she would outright say no without giving the idea a bit of thought. He knew that if she was quiet, she was considering the idea. He knew that she didn't see herself as a human. She didn't reject her human origins; rather, she didn't believe that they existed. Moro was her mother, Okami and Urufu were her brothers, and she was a member of their tribe.

"I suppose I would be willing to," San replied, "If you were to–"

Before more could be said between the two, their attention turned to San's brothers when one of them let out a loud groan. It was Okami, who had awoken several minutes ago. The large wolf stood on his four powerful legs, but found it difficult for him to make his way to the forest floor. Yakul took several steps back when he saw the wolf. His eyes were crusty and damp, with his eyelids barely open. His fur was matted and dirtier than usual. His breathing was loud and heavy, as though he had just sprinted up a tall, steep mountain.

San's eyes went eyed when she saw her brother in such a deplorable state. She rushed down the hill which the cave sat upon, calling for Urufu as she did. Ashitaka was not far behind her and stood at her side while she checked on her brother. When Urufu came down with them, his condition was no better than that of his older brother. Drool was flowing freely from his mouth with each pant, dripping off of his lolling tongue. Mucus was leaking from the younger wolf's nose. None could understand what was wrong with the two brothers. They seemed fine the night before.

"What happened, you two?" San asked, "Did you eat something poisonous?"

"No," Okami answered after a deep breath, "Neither of us awoke during the night."

"I have never felt so weak," Urufu moaned as he lay on his side, "I must admit, I haven't been feeling very well for the past few weeks."

Okami nodded his head as he struggled to keep himself from collapsing. "I can feel my strength draining from my body."

"Is there any way we can help?" Ashitaka asked, "There has to be something that San and I can do."

"I have never felt this way before, and I'm sure I speak for my brother as well. This is no ordinary sickness; we are immune to the disease which may ail ordinary animals and humans."

San was silent as she stared at her brothers with her mouth wide open. The only one in their clan who had ever been sick was her, and she had no idea how she could help her brothers. Ashitaka thought of asking someone in Irontown, but he doubted that anyone there would know what to do. However, he knew of one man who may have had an idea of what was wrong with the two wolves. It was a man who didn't see eye-to-eye with Ashitaka, a man who was just responsible for the destruction of the forest as Lady Eboshi: Jigo.

"Maybe somebody in Irontown can tell us what's wrong," Ashitaka suggested, not wanting to directly mention Jigo, as he knew that San resented the monk.

"Why would any of those humans help my brothers?" San questioned as she shot a glare at Ashitaka, "They hate us; they'll never give them any assistance."

"I'm sure there are some people who would be willing to help if they can. What if I go alone while you stay here?"

"San, as much as I hate to say it, I doubt that there is any being in this forest who would know what is wrong," Okami said, "I have never heard of a God falling ill before. For all we know, this may be a curse cast by a human."

San looked towards her brothers, then to Ashitaka. "I'll go with Ashitaka to the humans," She said, "Do you think you two will be okay?"

"For now, we should be fine," Urufu wheezed, "Just make sure that none of the humans try to harm you in any way."

San nodded and promised a speedy return. Ashitaka got onto Yakul's back while San sat behind. The elk raced towards Irontown, weaving in and out of the trees while leaping over other obstacles in his path. As Yakul was galloping, Ashitaka noticed that there weren't any kodama out despite the fact that the forest was healthy once again. He asked San when the tree spirits usually came back, to which she said they should have already returned.

"It's probably nothing," San said, "They will be back soon enough, though I can't say exactly when."

Atop the ramparts of Irontown, the guards walked in a slow, steady pace as they scanned the forest for any signs of danger. Their faces were hidden by white masks of cloth that covered their whole head. Only a few of them stood stationary: the men who were guarding the gate. On their call, the heavy wooden gates would rise, pulled open by the strength of ten men. One of the guards caught glimpse of a red elk with two riders on it: a man and a woman. He could immediately tell who it was and told the men below to prepare to open the gate. Sure enough, Ashitaka called for the gate to be opened.

San looked at the walls of Irontown with a scowl across her face. The way the wooden beams which made up the barrier tapered at the end made the town seem much less welcoming and friendly. It made the town feel more like a fortress than a place for families to live. She could never imagine living in such a small area, surrounded by so many others with noise constantly barraging her ears into the night. Nevertheless, she wanted to help her brothers and was willing to bear the humans and their ways for a while. Besides, Ashitaka would do most of the talking.

When the two walked through the gates, many of the townspeople stopped what they were doing and gawked at Ashitaka and San. How a man as kindhearted and calm as he willingly took the savage Wolf Girl as his own was a mystery to them. The two walked past the gathered crowds towards the inner walls of Irontown. Both tried to ignore the stares as they made their way through the streets, not saying a word to anyone as they did.

"San," Ashitaka said in a low, quiet voice, "I know somebody who may know what is wrong with your brothers, but you may not like who it is."

"It isn't that woman is it?" San asked in a whisper, referring to Lady Eboshi.

"No; you remember the man who led the hunters, right? Jigo is his name, and he is well-versed on the subject of Gods and other supernatural beings."

"So you are trusting this human to help my brothers? Is he not the one who brought the guns which killed my mother and so many others to this town?"

"I know of the horrible things he has done in the past, but asking him is the best thing we can do."

San begrudgingly accepted the idea of asking this human for help. Stubborn as she may be, she needed to help her brothers, and wasting time by asking random yokels on the street wasn't going to do any good. Even then, this man played a large part in destroying the forest and killing the matriarch of her clan. He would likely ask for a fee or a favor if he was going to be asked to help her brothers. Still, after seeing them in such a wretched state, she was willing to meet with this human, even if it was with her fists clenched.


	4. Setting The Stage

**I've come up with a title that I like better than the last one. It will make more sense towards the end of the story.**

A katana's edge sliced through the wind as Lady Eboshi swung at imaginary swordsmen in her path. Her feet danced back and forth, never once missing a step and never once losing balance. It had taken her several months to adapt to only using her left arm, especially for fighting. She used to battle with her katana in her right hand and a much smaller blade in her left. A one-handed fighting style with her non-dominant hand was something that she knew would be difficult to learn. The style she was learning focused on avoiding enemy attacks completely rather than blocking, and then striking once an opening was found. It was not entirely different from the previous technique she used, one which utilized blocking and parrying rather than dodging, but she was determined to reach the same level of talent she once previously boasted. Doing this would take months, perhaps even years.

It was during the middle of the day that she honed her martial prowess, devoting two hours between training and tending to her rooftop garden. In the mornings, she was busy reading messages from other feudal lords, reviewing the current issues and needs of Irontown, and hearing of the current events occurring around the rest of the nation. In the afternoon and further into the night, she was actively addressing any issues she may have learned of in the morning, going over trade offers, and looking at weapon designs drawn up by the former lepers. Despite the declining use of gunpowder in Irontown, its popularity was beginning to rise in other parts of Japan. Only a select few had weapons capable of utilizing gunpowder, and those weapons were few in number. That didn't mean Lady Eboshi was going to sit back and allow the other lords to grow more powerful while she sat tucked away in the mountains and forest. The nation was inching closer and closer towards a state of total war. Some of the weapon designs she had seen had influences from lands far across the ocean. One particularly interesting design she had seen was a gun with three barrels, a weapon which had its roots in China. Improvements in her weapons' accuracy and mechanical effectiveness was taken from traders from a far away land. These men were fair skinned, blond haired, and blue eyed. Eboshi had never personally met one of these traders, though she would have loved to do so if the opportunity ever arose.

Despite the restlessness around the country, Irontown had managed to stay out of the violence for the moment. There were rumors that armies only a few weeks away were warring against one another, but she doubted that the fighting would reach Irontown. Asano was thankfully caught up in this squabbling. He seemed to have abandoned his mission to take Irontown. Losing the majority of his army likely had something to do with it. Even during this current period of peace, something in the back of Eboshi's mind had been annoying her.

For years, Eboshi had been trying to make San realize that she was human. She could remember telling Ashitaka that when the spirit of the forest died, Princess Mononoke would become human. It was foolish for that girl to believe that she was truly a wolf like her so-called brothers. However, with her relationship with Ashitaka, it would be difficult to try and show her otherwise. She needed some way to show the girl that she was no wolf. It was not something she wanted to do out of spite; she genuinely believed that it would be for the best if San saw she was human. Perhaps then she would stop hating them so much.

Just as Lady Eboshi sheathed her sword to finish training, she heard somebody coming up to the roof. Gonza came up with his hands at his sides. He greeted Lady Eboshi and bowed before her. Eboshi gestured for him to rise and asked why he had come to meet her.

"You have a couple of visitors, Milady," Gonza said, "It's Ashitaka and the wolf-girl. They want to know where they can find Jigo."

Lady Eboshi was surprised by Ashitaka's return, but the fact that San was with him shocked her. Unless the situation was dire, she would never step foot in Irontown, much less come to the home of the woman who was once her mortal enemy. She wondered what they could want with Jigo. The monk was on the hit list of more than a few daimyo, but both Ashitaka and San knew next to nothing about the politics in the county. It couldn't have been something that he did in the forest; Jigo hadn't left the security of Irontown for almost two months now.

"Did they mention why they wanted to see him?" Lady Eboshi asked.

"Not exactly, but they said that it concerned Moro's two pups."

Lady Eboshi nodded as she recalled the two fierce brothers. Ever protective of their sister, it was natural for her to be just as loyal to them. A matter involving them and Jigo would be laced with trouble; two immortal deities who guarded the forest with their lives couldn't possibly have any pleasant business with a hunter who knew how to battle spirits. Nevertheless, she was curious as to what exactly Ashitaka and San needed.

"I'll be down to meet them in a moment. Have them wait in the main room."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. If the girl isn't willing to come inside, then have them both wait out in front."

Gonza nodded and returned to the ground floor. Lady Eboshi, in the meantime, went to her bedroom to quickly wash and change her clothes. She splashed her face with water from a basin and washed her hands. She changed from her normal outfit to one of a similar style, though the red on her new attire was slightly paler than the original. Other than a few stray strands, her hair was perfectly tied.

Outside Lady Eboshi's home, Ashitaka stood against the wall with San sitting cross-legged to his right. She was staring at the ground, wondering what could be wrong with her brothers. They had never been this way before. Perhaps the humans who captured them had something to do with it. Then again, if they had somehow cursed her two brothers, would the hex not have affected them earlier? It had taken them several weeks to find home and they had been in extreme agony not even for a day. San also remembered how sluggish and tired her brothers seemed to be in the previous weeks as well. They were never that lethargic before and now they were too weak to even move.

"They'll be alright," Ashitaka said as if he could read her thoughts, "Your brothers are strong, powerful warriors. Whatever it is that's afflicting them will be lifted soon enough."

"I know they're strong, but this disease, this curse, whatever it is that ails them would need to be just as powerful to cripple them like it has," San said, "I don't want to spend too much time here, Ashitaka. The sooner we-"

San was interrupted when Gonza opened the door and stepped outside with Lady Eboshi close behind. Although she and San were no longer bitter enemies, the two kept themselves from making eye contact with the other. When San looked into Lady Eboshi's eyes, she saw a cold, calculating manipulator who would burn everything in her path to reach her goal. When Eboshi looked into San's eyes, she saw a vicious, savage beast whose lack of compassion for humans made her as dangerous as a wildfire. Both knew that the other was not truly as bad as they perceived, but the past still hung over their heads.

Ashitaka bowed and greeted Lady Eboshi. San, still very unfamiliar with human customs, simply got to her feet.

"Hello, Ashitaka," Lady Eboshi greeted as her eyes moved to San, "Hello, San."

San gave a very tepid bow which was little more than a nod. The corner of her mouth twitched as if she was about to speak, but no words left her mouth. She could see that Gonza was annoyed that she didn't return Eboshi's greeting.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us, Milady," Ashitaka said to break the increasingly uncomfortable silence, "We're very grateful."

"Don't worry too much about it," Lady Eboshi said, "Now, Gonza has told me that you two are looking for Jigo."

"Yes; something is wrong with San's brothers and we think he might know how to help them."

"What makes you believe that Jigo can help two Wolf Gods?"

"He seems to know a lot about the forest and the spirits that dwell in it. San's brothers have become very weak and we think it's either because of a curse or a disease. I know it's a bit of a long shot, but we wanted to see if Jigo knew of some way that could help."

There was little doubt in Eboshi's mind that Jigo would know what to do with the wolves. Between the legends he picked up during his travels and his studies as a monk, he knew everything there was to know about spirits and beings like San's brothers. However, Jigo was not accepting visitors at the moment. Lady Eboshi had been hiding him in Irontown in exchange for several favors, including the delivery of guns designed by her people.

"I'm afraid I can't bring Jigo to you," Eboshi said, "While he may be here, he is here in hiding. I promised not to reveal his location to anyone and that includes you two. However, I could relay anything you wanted to ask him then bring his response back to you."

Ashitaka looked over to San to see if she approved of the idea. She was relieved that she wouldn't have to personally face the monk. Though her encounters with him were few and brief, she could tell straight away that she would have liked him even less than she did Eboshi. She nodded to Ashitaka.

"Alright, that should work," Ashitaka replied, "Should we wait here or..."

"Why not return to your old home? Nobody has been inside of it ever since you left, so everything should still be in its place. I'll send someone over to fetch you when I have his response."

Jigo was sitting half awake on a pile of pillows, his belly bloated from having eaten several bowls of rice in only a few minutes. Bits of white grain hung from his robe and mustache. They were nothing compared to the rest of the filth in the room. Empty bowls and clay cups were scattered around on their sides or upside down. It had been six days since Jigo last left this room. Despite the fact that his legs were starting to feel stiff from disuse, he would gladly continue to grow fat while he waited for the men who wanted him dead to forget that he even existed.

He was slightly startled when the door opened, only to settle once he saw that his visitor was none other than Lady Eboshi.

"Hello, Lady Eboshi," Jigo groaned as he stretched out his arms and got to his feet, "Is there something you need me to get you?"

"I need some information, Jigo, not a weapon this time," Eboshi replied. She began to reiterate everything that San and Ashitaka had told her. Jigo listened intently and began to cross off possibilities in his head as he was told more and more. Eventually, he came to a possible conclusion.

"I think I may know what's wrong, but I don't think you're going to like the answer, Milady."

"Why is that?"

Ashitaka and San sat next to each other in silence as they awaited Eboshi's messenger. Dust floated in the air around them, sticking to the walls and furniture. Everything in the house was just as Ashitaka remembered it. The mirror still hung in his bedroom, his futon lay with the blankets spread out and unmade, and the tub in the washroom sat dry and empty. For some reason, the house seemed smaller than last time to San. She just assumed it was her nerves acting up, but it felt more like a holding cell than a home.

At last, a short raven-haired woman knocked at Ashitaka's front door and informed him that Lady Eboshi had spoken with Jigo. Ashitaka thanked her and went to Lady Eboshi with San in tow. Many of the townspeople looked over at the two, curious to see how much Ashitaka had changed. His tunic and pants were torn and his hair was longer than they remembered. He was barefoot, though he used to walk without shoes in his old village. San hadn't changed very much, with the only difference in her appearance being her slight growth in height; she was a mere inch shorter than Ashitaka.

Eboshi was greeted by Ashitaka when he and San arrived. "What did Jigo tell you?" Ashitaka asked.

"He believes that it is possible they have been cursed by a witch of some sort," She replied, "Unfortunately, he does not know how to end it."

San's fists clenched, cracking her knuckles, and her teeth began to grind against one another. She couldn't believe that the pain and suffering her brothers were experiencing was because of a hex. The one thing she wanted more than to know how to end the curse was the whereabouts of the human who cast it.

"It's worse than you believe; Jigo believes that the entire forest may be cursed."

"What?!" San blurted out, "How can that be possible? The trees are fine, animals have been roaming around carefree, and Ashitaka and I haven't been affected by this curse!"  
"Calm yourself, girl, it's a curse that only harms spirits, deities, and the like. It affects not only your two 'brothers', but the talking apes and those little white kodama as well."

San's teeth were clenched and bared as she forced herself to control her anger. Her fists slowly uncurled as she began to calm down.

"There is one way they can be helped, however."

"How?" Ashitaka and San asked simultaneously.

"Far to the north, there is said to be a temple where ancient Shinto priests would gather to deal with spirits. These sorts of deals were not fueled by greed, but by desire for knowledge. The priests spoke with spirits, learned about their strengths and weaknesses, and of the power they were capable of wielding. It is believed that one of these priests, a man by the name of Pawa Ueta, tried to blackmail the spirits into working for his own personal gain. The curse he created was one which could harm any supernatural being, such as your brothers."

"Get to the point," San muttered.

"Jigo believes that somebody cast this spell on the forest, perhaps in the service of one of my enemies, current or old. It isn't like word of the Nightwalker and the destruction it caused didn't spread. Somebody was afraid that such a power could have existed in the forest and somehow ended up in my hands."

"And you said Jigo doesn't know how to end the curse?" Ashitaka asked.

"Not with any resources here in Irontown, but there is one possibility. In the same temple I mentioned, there is said to be... something that can end the curse. Be it a drink, a sword, a scroll, I do not know and neither does Jigo. However, he is confident that it is there and it would be able to end the curse on the forest, saving your brothers and anything else currently being harmed."

A glimmer of hope flickered in San's eyes. Ashitaka was also glad to see there was something they could do, but they still needed more information. "Where is this temple?"

"It's exact location has been lost; Jigo only knows of a general area of where it could be." Lady Eboshi began to pace back and forth, moving her gaze between Ashitaka and San. "It is no less than two months' travel to get there and back if you take the road for most of the way. By then, your brothers will likely be dead. However, I have been past that area before; I passed by when I was recruiting women to work here in Irontown. That may have been long ago, but I still know several shortcuts that can get you there and back in only a single month."

"What are you saying?" San questioned with her eyes narrowed.

"You two need a guide and the only person who knows the way other than Jigo is me. I also feel that this is partially my fault and I want to make amends for this and for the past." It was not the only reason Eboshi wanted to go with them. Ashitaka may have been fine with San calling herself a wolf; he even referred to her as one. This journey, however, could prove to be more than a way to truly make peace with San: it could act as a way to show her that she was no wolf.

"You want to come with us?" Ashitaka asked.

"No!" San spat at Eboshi, "I am not going to travel with you!"

With a faint smile and a very slight giggle, Lady Eboshi calmly said, "That's fine by me, Wolf Girl, but I am only trying to help. The best I can do for now is give you a map and perhaps some supplies. Unfortunately, I can only remember my shortcuts by seeing the area, not by looking at a piece of paper. It will likely take you two the full two months to get to the temple and back to the forest."

San was about to speak out until Ashitaka nudged her ribs with his elbow. He asked her to come speak with him in private for a moment.

"Excuse us, Lady Eboshi," He said, "We need to talk." Lady Eboshi nodded and watched as San begrudgingly followed Ashitaka.

"You are not seriously considering bringing that woman along, are you?" San asked, "You know she and I won't get along."

"San, it's the only hope we have of helping your brothers," Ashitaka said, "You heard Lady Eboshi: they might be dead by the time we get back."

"Ashitaka, if she travels with us, she may be dead _before_ we get back."

"What's the worst she can do? She wants to make amends for the wrongs that she has done and this is a good way to accomplish that. Not only that, but I think it would be better for you if you could forgive her somewhat."

"She killed my mother and tried to kill my brothers and I."

"There's two sides to this coin, San; you tried to kill her and killed many of her townspeople."

San suddenly came to a halt. Ashitaka was worried that he had somehow offended her but waited to see her reaction. After a few uncomfortable seconds, San spoke.

"Ashitaka, if you honestly believe that bringing that woman is a good idea, then I will trust your judgment," San said through clenched teeth, "But if she says one crass remark about my mother, my brothers, or anything that she knows I stand for, there is going to be no regret, no remorse in what happens next."


	5. The First Step

**I believe I mentioned in the previous chapter that I changed the story name? I changed it again, this time to fit more of the whole story than just the stuff towards the very end.**

"What?!" Gonza blurted out when Eboshi told him where she was going, "You can't travel with that girl! She'll try to kill you!"

"She may not think of me highly, but I do not believe she will try to kill me unless I provoke her," Eboshi said, "Even if she did try to harm me, I doubt Ashitaka would stand for it. Love her as he may, the boy has quite the distaste for violence."

"He'll stand around and try to talk her out of it. There's no way he would hurt her."

"I guess we'll see, won't we?" Eboshi remarked with a sly grin. Gonza shook his head, baffled as to why Lady Eboshi was refusing to let him go with her. She wasn't even going to bring one of her other bodyguards. She was traveling light, bringing only one set of clothes, her sword, an umbrella, and a single gun with its necessary munitions. She would also be riding a horse to match the speed of Ashitaka's elk.

"Why not bring one of the women to accompany you? It isn't very safe in the rest of the island, you know."

"If I'm going to finally end this hostility between the Wolf Girl and I, then I need to show her that I am truly willing to do so. Going alone should make her see how much I'm willing to risk."

"At least bring Takahiro. It couldn't hurt to have somebody who could treat any injuries or diseases you may get on the way."

"I'm afraid that he's too old to make the journey with the path we're taking. I respect the man, but he is in no physical condition to be traveling. I'm sure that even he will agree."

With one last frustrated grunt, Gonza left the room. Lady Eboshi understood his concern, but her stance would not be changed. She was going to go with Ashitaka and the Wolf Girl by herself, leaving one of her trusted bodyguards to run Irontown while she was away. She knew that Gonza could only protest for so long before giving up. She did know he was right about how the roads were not very safe. She wasn't even sure if the two experiences warriors in Ashitaka and San would be able to fend off a band of thugs or a gang of samurai. Then there was also the matter of San, the wild, unpredictable girl whom seemingly parted ways with her senses years ago. Eboshi knew it was going to be difficult to return them to her, but this was likely the only opportunity she would have.

San had spoken with her brothers the night before, about what may have been wrong with them, about where they were going, and about the woman they would be traveling with. Both of her brothers hated the idea of Lady Eboshi accompanying she and Ashitaka.

"I don't see how you can trust that woman," Okami grumbled, "For what reason would she want to travel with you?"

"We fought against her, made it torture for her to run her mining operations," Urufu said, "Now she wants to set out to find something that will heal two of her worst enemies."

"Ashitaka says that she wants to truly make peace this way," San answered, "I only agreed to this plan because of him. Besides, if she tries to harm me in any way, I can strike her down easily since she no longer has a good sword arm."

Ashitaka had just finished gathering the things he would be taking with him when San climbed up to the den. His tunic was folded, sitting underneath his sword, quiver, and bow. He and San had gathered enough food to fill eight saddlebags that Yakul would carry. They were tied shut by a long sinew string.

"Are you sure that woman is trustworthy?" San asked Ashitaka as she sat down next to him.

"I'm positive," He replied, "Lady Eboshi is a different woman from how she used to be. She may be stern and serious, but she means well, I know it."

San was still uncomfortable with journeying with Eboshi at her side. "Ashitaka, if that woman does try to harm me in any manner, I'm not going to sit back and let it go."

Ashitaka knew that San wasn't one who did not make good on their word. Her concern was not without merit; even he felt that Eboshi's offer to accompany the two seemed somewhat strange. He trusted Eboshi, though tiny specks of doubt floated around in the back of his mind. "I don't have any problem with you fighting back if Eboshi provokes a fight between you two, just please try not to kill her."

"And what if she tries to kill me?"

Ashitaka paused for a moment before replying, "If she is the one who strikes first, then do what you feel is appropriate."

San nodded, and though she was happy that Ashitaka was going to let her settle any issues between she and that woman the way she saw fit, she wanted to drop the conversation about Eboshi. For the moment, she wanted nothing more than to rest for the night with her mate before they traveled the long road ahead of them. She couldn't completely relax, however; her brothers were weighing heavily on her mind. They were the only family she had left. Ashitaka could feel the anxiety radiating from San. The fire which often burned in her eyes wasn't there. He draped his arms over her shoulders and said that everything would be alright, that her brothers would be fine once they come back. She reached up and took hold of one of his hands, relaxing as comforting warmth flowed from his fingers to her own.

"Let's try to get some sleep," Ashitaka suggested, "We set out tomorrow and it's going to be a long journey."

The two went to greet San's brothers goodnight only to find that they had already fallen asleep. They crawled into their own bed, laying close to each other as they began to drift to sleep. What kept San from completely closing her eyes was her concern for her brothers. Ashitaka, similarly, found it difficult to fall asleep as he began to think of what could go wrong during their journey. Having Lady Eboshi and San travel together was like storing gunpowder next to oil; one tiny spark was all that was needed to create a disaster.

The townspeople had only heard rumors but few believed it to be true. Whispers from those who worked in Lady Eboshi's home further stirred the curiosity, but when the day came, the townspeople could not believe their eyes. Lady Eboshi calmly stepped out from behind the walls of Irontown to meet Ashitaka and San. She brought only her sword, a gun, an umbrella, and a horse. She was dressed in her usual robes with the right sleeve folded and pinned. There was no pause in her stride, no sign of concern which marred her calm demeanor. She was a polar opposite of San, who was dressed in ragged, torn clothes and was staring daggers towards Eboshi. Ashitaka was standing beside San, dressed in his blue tunic and holding Yakul's reins.

"Hello, Lady Eboshi," Ashitaka greeted as he bowed. Lady Eboshi silently bowed to him and San.

"Are you two ready to go?" Lady Eboshi asked, "I've already placed my affairs in order."

Ashitaka was prepared for the long road ahead. He looked to San to see if she was ready, and she responded with a single nod. Earlier in the day, the two said goodbye to Okami and Urufu. The two had warned San one last time to keep her eye on Eboshi. Ashitaka promised that he wouldn't allow anything to happen to San, to which she said she could take care of herself.

"If either of you two brats try to lay a single finger-" Gonza bellowed as he pushed through the gathered crowd.

"Gonza!" Lady Eboshi sharply interrupted, "I told you before that I will be fine. There is no need to threaten my companions."

San's right eye twitched when she heard the word "companions" exit Eboshi's mouth.

Gonza dipped his head and quietly replied, "Forgive me, Milady. I only wish to see you return safe. I would not be so nervous if it was only Ashitaka who was traveling with you." Gonza's gaze shifted towards San, an exact opposite of everything Lady Eboshi was. Eboshi was tall, fair-skinned, with long, soft raven colored hair. She never flew into fits of rage or acted on impulse. San was short, her skinned tanned by years spent wandering the forest, with rough, unevenly cut brown hair that didn't even hang past her chin. She lacked the grace and sophistication of Lady Eboshi, being prone to rabid bouts of fury.

"I am doing this to help her, so there is no reason for the two of us to act hostile towards each other" Lady Eboshi said, "Isn't that right, San?"

San slowly nodded her already low-hanging head. She could feel the eyes of the townspeople staring uneasily at her. She wished that the gates would close, shutting out those faces so they could leave. They were all ready; why were they lollygagging around the entrance of Irontown?

"I think it's about time we headed out, don't you think?" Lady Eboshi asked Ashitaka and San, "It would be best to leave while the day is still young; we'll be able to travel longer."

"Yes, let's get going," Ashitaka said, "Come on, San."

Lady Eboshi effortlessly mounted her horse, securing her feet in the stirrups with little effort. She gripped her horse's reins in her left hand tightly, wrapping a few inches of the leather around her fingers so it would be easier to control. Ashitaka and San both got on top of Yakul, with San riding in front and Ashitaka in the back. The two had thought it would be better if Ashitaka were to sit behind so he that would not have to worry about Yakul's reins if he needed to use his bow. San could use her spear in one hand while holding the reins in the other.

Before they finally set off, San took one final look at the forest. She had never been far from her home and only once did she spend a long time away, that time being when she had broken her arm and leg. But she couldn't let this anxiety overcome her. There was nothing that was going to stop her from saving her brothers from death. She was still unsure if bringing Lady Eboshi was a wise idea. Personal feelings aside, what could she do other than bring them to the temple? With one arm missing, she surely couldn't fight as well as she used to. She couldn't possibly be able to walk for a long time without needing a rest. She may have used to travel with men to drive oxen or march through the forest to battle spirits and Gods, but that was more than a year ago. San couldn't tell how well conditioned Lady Eboshi was under her robes. For all she knew, Eboshi had become weak. She hoped that these worries wouldn't come into fruition.

Eboshi's horse trotted several feet behind Yakul. She wanted any feelings of malice behind harbored by San to evaporate as they traveled. Later at night, when they were at rest and preparing to sleep, would be the best time to converse with her. By then, she would be a bit more docile and complacent, with less to focus on than she would on the road. For now, she was content to ride in silence. The area where they would diverge from the normal path was still a ways away. It would take them a few days to reach it, but no more than a week. There would be no road from that point on, only Eboshi's memory to guide them to the temple. As far as she knew, there wouldn't be any threats when they left the road, aside from wild animals. While they were on the road, Eboshi's hand rested on the grip of her katana. There was a civil war brewing. There was no telling what sort of men they were going to encounter on the road. She was anticipating samurai, the supposedly honorable warriors who fought for the honor of their daimyo. She knew that was rarely the case. Some killed for money, some for personal glory, others for both. She had dealt with all those types before, though back then she had more than a savage and an exiled prince to accompany her. Then again, these were two warriors who couldn't be bought out.


	6. A Bad Start

Ashitaka was relieved when night began to fall and the trio stopped to sleep. He could feel the tension between San and Eboshi hanging in the air. Neither woman said a word to the other. Ashitaka would occasionally glance over his shoulder to see Lady Eboshi with a faint smile on her face. She was entirely silent until they were ready to rest. The sky was tinged with orange towards the horizon when they settled away from the road, stopping at an area close to a forest. Ashitaka and San went to go hunting while Eboshi volunteered to set up their camp. It wouldn't be much: a few blankets, two tents, a small fire pit, and a few bowls was all they needed.

While Eboshi was setting up their camp, Ashitaka and San were quietly stalking a deer in the forest. It wasn't a large buck, but it would be able to feed the trio for a few days. San was ready to chase the deer in case Ashitaka missed. Her goal wouldn't be to outrun the animal, it would be to chase it until it became exhausted and collapsed. When San first told Ashitaka of how she could perform such a feat, he had a hard time believing her. Later in the day, she came to the den dragging a boar's carcass behind her. Not a single wound could be found on its body, nor was there any sign of disease. However, he would not be able to witness this chase today. His arrow struck the buck in its side, causing it to drop with a heavy thud.

The two carried the deer carcass on their shoulders. Neither said a word to the other as they walked. San was still irritated by Eboshi's company, the memories of their past refusing to leave her mind. Ashitaka didn't want to invoke San's disdain by bringing up Eboshi. The best time to do so would be when Eboshi was present.

"I refuse to speak with that woman," San said, as if she was reading Ashitaka's mind.

"Please give her a chance," Ashitaka pleaded, "You two need to work together if we're going to help your brothers."

"We only need her to show us the way there. I have no desire to befriend her."

"You don't have to befriend her, but you two could at least be civil towards one another." He briefly grunted as he shifted the weight on his shoulders. "I know you don't trust her, but if she wanted to harm you in any way, she wouldn't have come with us by herself."

San nodded, mostly to make Ashitaka at least slightly content. He knew not of the burning hatred that once existed between she and Eboshi. What he saw when he first arrive was but an ember in an inferno of spite and fury. She valued the lives of the spirits and animals which wandered the forest as much as Eboshi valued the lives of her townspeople. Even though he lived hidden in a forest, Ashitaka did not have the same connection with nature as San. Whereas he merely was raised to work alongside nature, she was born and raised within the wilderness. Hundreds of the men and women who looked up to Eboshi had died because of San and the others who called the forest home. That number still did not amount to those who died for the forest. It did not amount to the death of her mother. It did not amount to the death of the Forest Spirit.

The two returned to a fully set up campsite, though the fire pit remained unlit. Ashitaka and San dropped the heavy deer carcass onto the ground. Eboshi sat in front of the pile of wood that was waiting to be burned, her hat pulled over to cover her eyes. Her lips were pursed in a faint smile. San sat next to the dead elk and pulled out her knife, ready to skin and gut the animal. Ashitaka was about to light the fire until Lady Eboshi told him to wait.

"There are men on the road, no less than a few hundred," She said, "They're likely warriors who have been sent to bolster a larger army's ranks. Don't start the fire until they pass."

Ashitaka and San looked towards the road. Although they both had trouble seeing the men, San could hear their footsteps on the dirt. Though the road was distant, San agreed that it would be wise to wait for a fire. The night sky was as black as coal and nothing stood between the road and the campsite. A bright burning fire of red and orange would be easy to spot.

"Why would you care if they see our fire?" San asked as she continued to listen to the men marching by.

"Samurai warriors are men who are supposed to live and fight honorably and rarely do so," Eboshi began, "These men are likely no more than common folk who have been handed a spear and promised money. I wouldn't be surprised if they were no more than crows, ready to take what they can carry off of a dead body."

"How did you know they were coming?" Ashitaka asked.

"I heard one of them shouting orders, most likely the only man in the bunch who has any armor and actual training. I heard them a few minutes ago, but they stopped for a while before continuing on."

San sat in silence as she listened to the marching feet of the warriors. She could recall countless nights when she would be hiding from warriors in the forest. From when she was a pup to when she matured, she would stalk passing invaders without making a sound. Back then, she would be tailing the humans who fought for Lady Eboshi. Not once in her mind did she believe the two would be allies, albeit begrudgingly.

"This isn't any different from when I was first bringing my women to Irontown," Eboshi said in a quiet voice, "Even with the mercenaries I had hired, we would have to stay out of sight when these warriors passed on the road."

"When did the fighting begin?" Ashitaka asked, "What's the point of it?"

"It's a power struggle, a ply for land and political influence amongst the daimyo. It's been going on for over a century now; the only way it would stop would be to unify the daimyo under one banner."

"What would that take?"

"More fighting, more bloodshed. Achieving peace isn't easy; I know from experience, and I'm sure you two know as well."

San glowered at Eboshi with narrowed eyes and closed fists. Ashitaka shot a look towards her as well; he wasn't proud of the killing he did. San had yet to forgive Eboshi for her role in the forest's near destruction. She was disgusted that Eboshi would bring up their past, especially since they were supposed to be working together. It was almost if she was trying to rile up San.

"You're the reason that I've been fighting for most of my life," San spat, "Do you think I've forgotten about that?"

"Of course I don't. But I know you two aren't naive; you've both seen what lengths a man would go through to achieve his goals. He may go even further to prevent his enemies from achieving their own."

Ashitaka eased his gaze, as he knew what Eboshi's words had truth behind them. San said no more, though she still glared at Eboshi with burning eyes. She grabbed her knife and began to skin the deer, listening to the fading sound of distant footsteps. She didn't take her eyes off of Eboshi as she cut through the deer's hide. Eboshi noticed and stared back, her smile neither growing nor shrinking. Blood covered San's hands as she continued to work. Suddenly, her face contorted and she jumped to her feet, tightly clenching one hand into a fist while she loosely held her knife in the other. Ashitaka became scared that she was going to attack Eboshi, but a line of fast flowing blood coming from her fist gave him an idea of why she had stopped.

"I'll be back in a minute," San said as she began to make her way to a nearby river. She and Ashitaka had discovered it while they were hunting, and they had decided to collect water in the morning. Ashitaka walked alongside her, asking how bad the cut was.

"I'm not sure," San replied through clenched teeth, "I'll be fine; I just need to clean the wound."

"San, if it's deep, we should-"

"I'll be fine," She interrupted.

Ashitaka stopped talking, as he knew how difficult it was to argue with San. The two found the river after a few more minutes. As soon as they were by the riverside, San plunger her hand into the water. The cut was worse than either she or Ashitaka had expected. A deep, two inch long gash ran from her palm to her index finger. A red cloud poured forth from the lesion. Tears welled up at her eyes as a hornet-like sting pulsed throughout her hand.

"It won't stop bleeding," San observed, "I have an idea." San grabbed the bottom hem of her white shirt and bit into the fabric. She jerked her head upwards, creating a small tear. "Can you cut some cloth off?"

Ashitaka nodded and tore a strip of her shirt away. She took her hand out of the water, prompting Ashitaka to wrap the cloth around it.

"You shouldn't let Eboshi break your focus," Ashitaka said, "If you two can't sit ten feet away from each other, we will never be able to help your brothers. Even if she instigates you, try not to let it get to you."

San watched as the white cloth began to turn red. She nodded, wanting to lift the curse on her brothers as soon as possible. The two returned to the camp, where they found that Eboshi still hadn't lit the fire.

"Forgive me if anything I said offended you, San," Eboshi apologized as Ashitaka and San returned, "You too, Ashitaka. I never meant any harm."

Ashitaka nodded, accepting her apology. San said nothing as she finished skinning and gutting the deer. She listened for the footsteps of the distant warriors and heard nothing.

"They're gone," San said, her eyes fixated on the distant road, "We can start the fire now."

* * *

The smell of smoke hung in the air as Ashitaka and San sat outside their tent. Eboshi was in the second tent, sleeping with a sword close to her side. She hadn't eaten much of the deer brought back by Ashitaka and San. When she had finished dinner, she retired to her tent, wishing a good night to her two companions. While Ashitaka echoed her, San only gave a shallow nod. It was more of a reaction that Ashitaka expected.

Ashitaka's head rested on San's shoulder, his cheek lightly touching hers. The two were gazing up at the night sky, admiring the stars in the night sky. The rainclouds had cleared earlier in the day, allowing thousands of stars to dot the black sky above. It was a comforting sight which made the two momentarily forget why they had left their home. Earlier in the day, Ashitaka could sense the unease coming from San. Now, she was entirely different. Her eyes were relaxed rather than wide and scanning the horizon. It was the first time she had smiled in several days.

"You don't seem like you're too worried about this journey," Ashitaka remarked.

"I don't think that the humans will be too much trouble," San said. Her smile slowly faded as she looked towards the distant forest. The cold air created goosebumps on her skin, though she didn't shiver. "There are creatures which lurk in the night which are even more dangerous than a human. My mother warned me of them, explained what sort powers they wielded. Fortunately, they're very rare."

"Have you seen one of these creatures before?"

"The closest thing I've seen is the demon that Lord Okotto became. I don't think we'll encounter any along the way, but if we do..." San's voice trailed off as she turned away from the forest. Her smile returned as she turned to Ashitaka and said, "I'm sure we'll be fine."


End file.
